Nightwing and The Archer
by Maverick500
Summary: While trying to save Sarah from Ra's Al-Ghul Oliver runs into the man that saved from the Island. Oliver/Laurel. Thea/Roy Dick,/Huntress pairings. Please R&R. Ch. 7 now up
1. Ch 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Nightwing, and Arrow. I'm just borrowing them.

**A/N: **In my story Huntress returns to Starling City, and tries to redeem herself.

** Ch 1: The Meeting**

A figure stood on the stone gargoyle, and watched as the vigilante known as Arrow AKA Oliver Queen fought 6 bank robbers all at once. His dark blue eyes narrow behind the black domino mask, He smirked as took out his grappling gun, and fired a line at an adjoining roof, and swung into the fray. He kicked one of the thugs in the chest, and sent him flying into a brick wall. Then he released the line, and executed a quadruple somersault. As soon as his feet hit the ground he let loose with a handful of razor sharp shurikens. They hit two of the thugs' hands, causing them to drop their .45 MAC-10's. Then he leapt at them. He hit one in the chest, and face with a switch kick, and hit the other thug with a lightening fast flurry of punches, and kicks. He ended the brutal barrage by hitting the thug with a bone jarring uppercut, knocking him unconscious as well. Then he turned, and watched as the Arrow/Queen fought the other three would be bank robbers. To his trained eye Queen fought very well. He watched as Queen knocked one out, only to be hit in the back of the head by the remaining thug. Then he took off running. Nightwing smirked as he pulled a bolo from his hidden utility belt, and threw it at the retreating thug. It wrapped around his ankles, and caused him to crash to the ground. Nightwing walked over, and helped Queen to his feet. He said in a deep raspy voice as Queen retrieved hs compound bow, "That's three times I've saved you now Queen."

Oliver rumbled, "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

A smirk graced Nightwing's face as he replied, "I'll tell you sometime Queen."

And with that he fired a grappling hook, and swung away.

45 minutes later Nightwing stood in his rented loft, and pulled loff his black mask. Nightwing also known as Dick Grayson smirked to himself. Bruce was right his adopted cousin was a very gifted fighter, and archer. He stripped out of his costume, and put on loose fitting exercise pants, and sprawled out on the huge dark red leather sofa, and was almost asleep, when his cell began to chirp. He groaned as he picked it up, and said groggily, "Yea."

Bruce Wayne AKA Batman asked, "How's Oliver doing?"

Dick replied caustically, "I was trying to sleep, but it's okay I'm up now."

Bruce ignored the scarastic response, and repeated the question. Dick heaved a heavy sigh as he replied, "He's doing great. He's a great fighter, and archer. I have no idea who trained him, but he's almost as good as me, or you."

Bruce said, "Slade Wilson taught him how to fight. I am unclear on who taught him archery."

Dick gasped Ollie knew Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. He asked, "Does he know it was us who rescued him from the Island?"

Bruce replied, "No, but I haven't spoken to him. I believe all he knows is that Batman, and Nightwing rescued him. The other reason I called is to tell you that I learned Brother Blood has set up shop in Starling City."

Again Dick gasped. He asked, "Do you think Ollie knows?"

Bruce replied, "I doubt it."

Dick said, "I'm going to see Aunt Moira, Ollie, and Thea tomorrow."

Bruce said, "Tell Walter that I said you are to be my representative at the board meeting about the Wayne Enterprises/Queen Consolidated new project joint venture in China."

Dick groaned again as he said, "I hate those things."

Bruce said in a steel like voice, "I know, but as my adopted son it is your duty to-"

Dick sarcastically cut him off, "It's my duty to represent you as head of Wayne Enterprises when I can."

Bruce acted as if Dick had never interrupted him, "Be there at precisely 2 O'Clock."

Dick said, "Alright. Is there any thing else?"

Bruce replied in a kinder voice, "Tell your aunt, uncle, and cousins I said hello, and that I send my love."

That made Dick grin as he said, "I will."

And with that the connection was severed. Dick laid the phone back on the table, and promptly laid back down, and was instantly asleep.

**I hope y'all like this. Which Huntress should I use, the one from Arrow, or the one from the Comics. Also Batman is Moira Queen's older half brother. Please enjoy.**


	2. Ch 2: Seeing the Family Part I

**Ch 2: Seeing the Family Part I**

The next day Dick awoke around 12. He did his usual 1,00 sit ups, push ups, and crunches, then he jumped into the shower. When he was done he dried off, and put on a black silk Armani suit, a charcoal grey button down shirt black Bruno Mali shoes, and a black silk tie. Then he pulled his long raven black hair into a low ponytail. Then he slipped on his mirrored Oakley, and walked out to his black 2014 Ferrari 458 Speciale. Hopped in, and raced to the Queen mansion. 45 minutes later he arrived at the Queen mansion. He climbed out of his car, and walked up, and rang the doorbell. Five minutes later Walter Steele opened the door. He was overjoyed at seeing Dick again. It had been way too long since he had seen the boy. He remembered Moira telling him that he, and Oliver had been inseparable up until Oliver had been presumed dead. He pulled the younger man into an embrace as he said, "It's great to see you again."

Dick said, "It's goodto see you again to. I'm sorry I haven't visited before now, but it's just…"

Walter released him, and nodded at him knowingly as he said, "I understand."

Walter led him into the house, and they entered the parlor Dick saw Moira, and Thea sitting on the sofa watching TV. Moira stood up, and hugged Dick as she said, "Dick, I've missed you. Tell Bruce I said thank you for the love, and support he gave me during my trial."

Dick grinned as he said, "It was our pleasure Aunt Moira."

Thea asked, "Why are you all dressed up?"

Dick replied, "Bruce wants me to act as Wayne Enterprises rep at the joint venture meeting."

Walter nodded as he said, "We would be thrilled to have you. Now all we need is our acting CEO to arrive, and we can leave."

Dick feigned ignorance as he asked, "I thought you were the CEO?"

Moira replied, "We thought since Robert started the company it's only fitting that Oliver become the CEO."

Dick nodded. He knew all of this already, but let them think they were informing him for the first time. Dick was about to say something, when the door opened, and in walked Oliver, and his bodyguard John Diggle.

**I decided to make this a two part chapter. Tell me what you think**


	3. Ch 3: Seeing the Family Part II

** Ch 3: Seeing the Family Part II**

Oliver's face split into a wide grin as he asked, "Dick what are you doing here?"

Dick replied as he enveloped Oliver I a fierce bear hug, "I came to see you, and represent Bruce in the board meeting."

Oliver nodded as he said, "Dick, I'd like you to meet my bodyguard John Diggle."

Both men shook hands. Of course Dick knew all about John Diggle Green Beret served in Afghanistan, and Iraq. Brother was killed y Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot, now personal bodyguard, and ally to Olliver in his quest to stop crime in his city. Oliver said, "It's great to see you again Dick."

Dick grinned as he said, "You too Ollie."

Oliver said, "When the meeting is over, there's somebody I want you to meet."

Dick nodded as he said, "That would be great. But right now I'm starving."

Moira said, "We can fix that, let's go out for lunch, then we can go to the meeting."

Thea said, "Sorry mom, I can't. Got a date with Roy."

Dick knew who Roy was. Roy Harper orphan, and former petty criminal, bit after stealing Thea's purse he fell in love with her, and tried to help people, but got captured by Brother Blood, and injected with a drug called the Mirrakuru, which gave the recipient superhuman strength, but sadly warped their mind. But now Roy Harper was being trained to control his powers by Oliver. Dick asked as a small smirk graced his lips, "Who's Roy?

Thea replied as she rolled her eyes, "If you must know he's my boyfriend."

Dick snarked, Aw little Thea has a boyfriend how sweet."

Thea just rolled her eyes as she flounced up the steps. Once she was gone Oliver burst out laughing as he said, "You always could push her buttons."

Moira smiled thinly as she said, "Let's get going shall we?"

They all nodded as they went, out jumped into their vehicles, and sped away.


	4. Ch 4: Meeting, or Massacre

** Ch 4: Meeting, or Massacre**

When they arrived at Queen Consolidated Oliver introduced Dick to all of the board members, and announced that he would be representing Wayne Enterprises in the meeting. One board member, an overweight balding man in a dark blue Brooks Brothers suit asked in a snide nasally voice, "And just who do you think you are young man?"

Dick got within inches of the man's face, and replied, in an icy tone, "I'm his son that's who I think I am?"

Moira added, icily, "And my nephew. Now let's continue this meeting shall we Seymour, or do you have any more asinine questions?"

Seymour Jenkins just shook his head. Oliver continued as he shot Seymour a withering death glare, "As I was saying, this my cousin Dick Grayson, he will be representing my Uncle Bruce Wayne."

Dick hated these meetings, he always got very bored. He was trying not fall asleep, when he caught Moira's eye. She just gave him a tiny smile, and shook her head. He returned the smile, and turned his attention back to the meeting. Suddenly there was a huge explosion, and all of the security alarms began to go off. Both Oliver, and Dick leapt from there seats, when the huge double doors burst open, and several heavily armed men poured into the room. Dick saw much to his horror, and outrage Duela Dent, and Bane were leading them. Duela said, "Ladies, and gentleman if you would be so kind as to gives us all your valuables, and cell phones. We won't be forced to kill you."

Seymour Jenkins bellowed as he rose to his feet, "I will not be robbed by crazed gunman in Halloween costumes. Do you have any idea-"

Duela lifted one of her revolvers, and shot him in the chest as she cackled maniacally, and cooed, "Anyone else want to be a hero?"

Moira stared horrified at Seymour's lifeless body as she began to sob. Both Dick, and Oliver were outraged. They were both powerless to do anything to stop Seymour from being killed. Upon seeing nobody else object Duela said as Bane ordered the men to start collecting valuables, and cell phones. Good. You all do just what you're doing, and you will live to see tomorrow."

Dick knew however that she was lying. He knew the second she had what she had come for she would kill everyone in the room. He was trying to figure out how to take the gunman out when Duela's eyes landed on the Queen family. She ordered, "Bane bring them to me."

Dick watched helplessly as Bane, and two of the more heavily muscled gunman lumbered over, and grabbedMoira, Walter, and Oliver. Diggle tried to stop them, but one mighty blow from Bane sent him flying into a wall. Dick scurried over to him, and asked as he struggled to sit up, "Are you alright?"

Diggle replied as he tried to clear his roaring hea, "I'm alright Mr. Grayson. Are you hurt?"

Dick replied, "No. Listen could you do me a favor?"

Diggle asked, "What?"

Dick hesitated for several minutes, then he asked, "Could you create a disturbance long enough for me to escape?"

Diggle was clearly confused as he asked, "Escape, What are you planning?"

Then his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Who you?"

Dick hesitated for several long minutes; he knew Bruce would be furious, but he knew, or at least he thought he did that John Diggle former Green Beret turned bodyguard would keep his secret. Finally let out a heavy sigh as he said, "I'm the guy that saved Oliver in Bludhaen, and then helped him last night. The name's Nightwing."


	5. Ch 5: Rescue

** Ch 5: Rescue**

Diggle just stared at him for several minutes, then he said, "I'll do it."

Dick thanked him as Dggle jumped up, and rushed one the gunman. He kicked the submachine gun from his hand, and kneed him in the gut, and was about to knee him in the gut, when Bane grabbed him from behind, and completely lifted him off the floor. He hissed in Diggle's ear as he carried him to Duela, Big mistake my friend."

While Diggle was captured by Bane, Dick stealthily ran from the room, and grabbed his carefully hidden Nightwing costume. As he donned it he was acutely aware that he was breaking one of Bruce's major rules; only operate at night. But he was needed, and he knew that if he didn't act everyone would be slaughtered. After securing his raven black domino mask in place, he leapt into an overhead air vent, and crawled along the airshaft. He slid his starlight lenses into place so he could see in the pitch black airshaft. When he reached the air vent inside the board room, he turned the starlight lenses off, and soundlessly dropped into the room. He reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a handful of little black marbles, and flung them underhanded at the gunman. As soon as the marbles hiit the ground, they started spewing smoke. Several of the gunman began to fire wildly as Dick dove in amongst them. He knocked one out with a low spinning back kick to the body, and axe kick. Then it was all punches, and kicks until finally only Bane, and Duela were left standing."

Duela cooed, "Nightwing, how nice to see you again after all pf this time."

Dick growled through clenched teeth, "Release these people now Duela."

She merely nodded as she pointed one of her revolvers at at an ederly woman in a Chanel dress, and shot her in the head. The she said as the headless corpse fell to the floor, "I released one."

Then she began to cackle maniacally. Dick felt white hot rage course through him as he hissed in an eerily dark voice, "That was the last person you are ever going to kll."

She drawled as Bane charged a him, "Ooh I'm so scared."

Dick rolled out of the way, and hit Bane in the back with a flying side kick, causing Bane to stumble. Then he recovered, and whirled around, and sneered as he swung a huge fist at Dick's head, "I broke the mighty Batman, do you honestly think that you have any chance against me?"

Dick replied as he launched another flying side kick at Bane, "Yes I do. I'm not Batman, I'm Nightwing?"

Bane gave a slight chuckle as he caught Dick's leg, and brutally slung him into a wall and sneered, "That doe not impress me, you couldn't even defend Bludhaven, or defeat Deathstroke."

Dick hit the wall, and used it to spring off, and he hit Bane with a flying switch kick, striking hin the chest and head; then somersaulting out of his reach. He smirked as Bane swung a huge fist at him, only to hit nothing but air. Then he reached into his utility belt, and pulled out a stun disk, which he flumg at Bane, who caught it, and tore it in half. He sneered as he grabbed Dick in a bear hug, and started to squeeze, "How does that feel?"

Dick switched om his suit's built in stun mode, and Bane let out a bloodcurdling shriek as a hundred, and sevebnty five thousand volts racked his body. When his grip loosened Dick leapt away, and watched him fall to the ground. He was out cold. Then he advanced threateningly on Duela. The madwoman just laughed as she pointed her revolvers at Moira, and threatened, "One more step hero, and she dies."

Dick didn't even think as he threw several shurikens at her, causing her to drop her revolvers, and cry out in pain. Dick however was in no mood for it as he smashed her in the jaw, knocking her out as well. Then he threw down a smoke bomb, and disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared in his suit. Moira asked as she wailed and embraced him, "What happened to you?"

He replied as he shot Diggle a very thankful look, "When Mr. Diggle tried to overpower the gunman I tried to escape, but I was caught, and knocked unconscious, but I'm alright now, and I'm very glad you are safe, all of you."

She nodded as she hugged him tighter.


	6. Ch 6: Confrontations Part I

** Ch 6: Confrontations Part I**

As Officer Lance led Duela, and Bane to the Police wagon, Talia, and Nyssa Al-Ghul watched from an adjoining rooftop. Nyssa said as she lowered her binoculars, "Father is going to most unpleased."

Talia said as she lowered her binoculars, "Yes he will. I wonder who bested two of our most fearsome warriors?"

Nyssa replied, "Yes I wonder who could take them out?"

Talia stared thoughtfully into the distance as she mused aloud, "It could be The Batman, but as far as I know beloved is still in Gotham. I suppose it could be the hood but I saw no arrows sticking out of our associates."

Nyssa asked, "Then who do you think it is?"

Talia replied, "I have no idea."

Then she pulled out a cell, and said, "I must inform father."

While she was talking to her father Officer Lance was questioning the Queen family, He asked, "Was the Vigilante responsible for this?"

Moira replied, "No Quenrin it was a man in a red, and black costume."

Lance nodded as he asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Oliver nodded as he said, "We're fine Mr. Lance. I'd like you to meet my cousin Dick Grayson."

Lance scrutinized Dick Grayson for several seconds; he could tell that Grayson was a very fit young man and always aware of his surroundings. He asked, "Mr. Grayson what brings you to Starling City?"

Dick replied, "I'm here to see my family, and represent my father's company."

Lance nodded as he said, "I'm glad to see you all are right."

Moira said, "Thank yo Quentin."

Again he nodded as the Queens, and Dick left. Several hours later Nightwing was perched on a rooftop watching as 4 guys robbed a high-end electronics store, when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with none other than Talia Al-Ghul. He growled, "Why are you here Talia?"

Talia replied coolly, "I am here to retrieve a wayward member of the League."

Dick growled, "Who. Give me a name."

Talia replied, "Sarah Lance."

Dick was stunned as he snarled, "What do you want with Sarah Lance?"

Talia replied, "She swore an allegiance to the League of Assassins and in the name of Ra's Al-Ghul she will honor it."

Dick snapped as he dropped into a fighting stance, "You want to take her back to Nanda Parbat you'll have to go through me."

And with that he struck.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Should Oliver and Sarah intervene in the the fight**


	7. Ch 7: Confrontations

** Ch 7: Confrontations**

He threw a number of small shurikens at her, which she avoided. Then she launched an impressive combination of punches and kicks at him; which he either blocked or avoided. She said as she regrouped, "Beloved has taught you well little Robin but I am the the superior here."

Nightwing quipped as he hs struck her with a flying kick, "Wanna bet."

She took the blow full in the chest and hissed as she struck him with a roundhouse to to the midsection and punch to the jaw, "I will beat you."

He quipped as he swept her feet out from under her and rolled back to his feet, "Gonna have to try harder that that Talia."

She hissed as she kicked him in the midsection while she was rising to her feet, "Believe me I will."

And with that she went on the offensive. He traded her blow for blow, and throw for throw. Finally after several minutes of butal hand to hand combat she caught him with a spinning roundhouse to the head, that that knocked him to the ground. But before she could capitalize he hit her under the chin with a rising uppercut but before he could follow it up she hit him with an elbow strike along the jaw, snapping his head back and stunning him. Just as she was about to hit him in the head with a powerful spin kick, Oliver and Sarah appeared. Oliver asked, "Who are you?"

Talia replied as she shot a withering death glare at Sarach, I'm here to bring here back to the League."

Oliver's eyes narrowed behind his green domino mask as he snarled, "You have to go through me."

Talia just gave a brisk nod as she lunged at Oliver. He too matched her blow for and throw for throw. The fight was quickly turning into a stalemat until Sarah, and a recovered Dick joined the fray. After several more minutes of intense combat Talia hissed, "This isn't over."

Then suddenly she whirled, an threw a dagger coated with Pit Viper venom at Sarah. Dick knocks her out of the way, and is impaled in the side. He immediately drops to the ground. Oliver rushed over to Dick and picked him up as he said, "We have to get him outta here."

Sarah asked, "What about Talia?"

Oliver replied, "We'll worry about her later."

Sarah looked as if she still wanted to argue but dropped it and helped Oliver get the wounded Dick back to their base beneath Verdant.

When they got there Oliver laid Dick on the table as Sarah explained what was going on. Oliver removed the mask and gasped as he looked into the face of Dick Grayson. Dick opened his eyes and frantically looked around. His eyes finally settled on Oliver he asked groggily, "What's going on?"

Oliver explained the situation to him as Felicity collected a blood sample. She had just finished when Dick passed out again. Oliver said as he placed a hand on Dick's fevered forehead, "We need to find out what she poisoned him with."

Everyone nodded in agreement

**Hope y'all like that. Nec=xt chapter Nightwing meets the Huntress.**


End file.
